Shining Lights
by Pente
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and Takeru and Hikari are venturing out on their first date. To the popular new light display in the park no less, but they only have eyes for each other. Fluffy Takeru/Hikari one-shot


Shining Lights

**Disclaimer: **This Digimon story is based on characters and situations created and owned (original concept) by Akiyoshi Hongo, various publishers including but not limited to Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"Is this our stop, Takeru?" Fourteen year old Hikari questioned, craning her neck in an attempt to see out the foggy bus window. It was Christmas Eve and the public transportation system was packed with citizens rushing home to be with loved ones for the holiday. The sudden influx in passengers was the reason she was squished up so tightly against her long time friend Takeru, not to mention half a dozen other strangers.

"Yeah, we're just about a block away now." Takeru, who had previously been mimicking Hikari's search, lowered down from the balls of his feet smiling at the girl pressed to his chest. His smile was full of the brilliance that can only be achieved in one mesmerized by the holiday spirit.

As the bus lurched to a jerky stop on the icy road, Hikari grasped at Takeru's arm for stability. When the sway of the crowd settled, her mitten clad hand was taken by her escort as he cleared a path to the door of the bus. The chill of the winter wind was biting as the broke through the wind block of the multitude of patrons waiting for the transit. Once they were free of the mass of bodies however, they were greeted with the sight of the park light display opening up before them just a handful of meters down the path.

"Their website claims the park has over two million lights." Her date stated, digging through his coat pocket for the tickets. Pausing at the windowed booth he slid the tickets through to the cashier who waved them in. "All the reviews were positive too, it's suppose to be the best display in the area."

"I heard there was even supposed to be a whole section devoted to couples." Hikari's eyes sparkled like the diamond snow crunching beneath their feet. She tugged her pink knitted hat further over her ears and shoulder length mocha hair smiling up at him blushingly.

"I guess we'll have to make sure we see everything then."

Giggling joyfully, Hikari strolled contentedly down the path with her date, pointing out all her favorite displays (which was, admittedly, most of them) in her exuberance. At the present time she was wandering with him through a forest of trees strung with vibrantly colored lights in all shades of the spectrum, hidden forest animals peeking out from behind the greenery. Soon the trees began to thin, and the canopy of lights overhead gave way to fields of lights on the ground.

Spread before them was an intricate assortment of colorful butterflies and flowers, almost delicate in their build. Shaped with wire and covered with nets of tiny bulbs, the rich purples, reds and blues created a sea of magical insects. Dragonflies, flowers and butterflies alike shone like fireflies along the carpet of snow. It was here that Hikari froze to admire the craftsmanship, wanting to take in each one separately.

She was distracted from her awe momentarily by the children shrieking with joy in the empty area just beside the set up. There she could see several children competing to make a snowman before their parents pulled them off to the next attraction.

"Oh, Takeru, look at that," Pointing to where a new group of children were flocking to create their own snow masterpiece, she met his eyes imploringly. "It can't be a White Christmas without a snowman!"

Crouching down in a less populated area of the field, Hikari started to roll the first ball as her date lowered next to her. "We should stop for some hot chocolate before we leave to warm up after all this snow, I think I might lose a finger to frostbite." He joked, nudging her in the side and beginning his own snowball.

The pair was only just finishing the base of the snowman when a group of rowdy kids ran by flinging as much snow as they could fit in their arms at each other. When one particularly reckless boy tripped into Takeru's back, he lost his whole load onto the teens head. Both froze in shock, stopping their construction to stare in shock at the snow spilling off Takeru's head. The silence didn't last long before Hikari burst out laughing, teetering onto her backside and holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry, you just look so silly!" Was all she could get out between her laughs, before he too cracked a grin brushing snow from his blond hair. Stifling her giggles in her mittens, she slipped one hand out to reach forward and wipe some of the melting snow from his face.

With the occasional giggle still spilling forth, Hikari waited for Takeru to finish shaking the last bits of snow from himself. When he did, he stood holding out a hand to help her up. "I think that means our snowman was a failure."

Bending down, Hikari drew a sloppy face in the single ball of snow. "I call it my masterpiece!" She proclaimed with a flourish as they both broke down laughing again. Getting back to the path the two stuffed their soggy mittens in their pocket, but even the side affect of wet mittens was worth it when Takeru took her hand in his casually.

Several displays later Hikari began to notice the lights take on a distinct pattern of white, pink and red. When a secondary path to the left opened up advertised with a sign as the 'Tunnel of Love', she immediately changed direction. "Here it is, the Tunnel of Love. Come on, the lights here are so bright and beautiful, oh, I wish I would have brought my camera." Before them was an arched tunnel with alternating rows of the three romantic colors of lights.

Observing the arrangement dubiously, Takeru leveled her with a teasingly serious stare, shaking his head in amusement. "Only for you, Hikari."

"Well I should hope so; I would hate to think you'd already ditch me for another girl after only one date. Think of what Taichi would do to you if he found out!" Winking at the momentary look of horror he held on his face she started off into the tunnel before him.

Her neck was constantly at strange angles trying to take in all the lights at once. Between the ogling at the lights, Hikari turned her eyes to Takeru's. "Thanks for inviting me here, Takeru, it's so beautiful." In response he chuckled lightly and moved his grip from her hand to around her waist.

One thing Hikari began to notice the further they got in the tunnel was that it had the same disorienting effect as walking through a tunnel of strobe lights. When she momentarily lost focus and the lights blurred she slipped on a patch of ice, her feet slipping out from under her. "Whoa!" She gasped, scrabbling for a hold which she found in Takeru's jacket as he tightened his arm around her torso. "Too bad I don't have the same cat reflexes has Gatomon." She said jokingly, breathlessly looking up at Takeru.

"Or if we could fly like Patamon we could just bypass the ice and snow altogether!" Takeru retorted playfully, pulling her up gently to place her on her feet. "Come on, there's a gazebo just up ahead where we can rest for a bit."

True to what Taker told her, Hikari saw the large wooden gazebo twined with white fairy lights connected to the end of the tunnel. Standing a loose side-hug under the middle of the gazebo the couple chose to stop and admire the new set of lights. In accordance to the love them, the lawn around the gazebo was littered with little red hearts casting a red glow that spilled over onto the wooden floor.

"Look mommy, they're under the mistletoe! That means they have to kiss, right?"

That little girl instantaneously had the attention of Hikari, and she stood stiff in shock next to the equally as rigid Takeru. A silence fell over the two as the mother ushered her child out of sight, apologizing as she passed. Tilting her head back, she looked up to see mistletoe comprised of white and green lights. "Oh…" She didn't know which of them uttered the sound of surprise, but knew it didn't really matter. It wasn't long before she decided her shuffling feet were more interesting then trying to meet Takeru's sky blue eyes.

"Well, we _are_ under the mistletoe, after all." The implication was clear in her words, and it brought a rose pink dusting to her cheeks. Nibbling gently on her lower lip she brought her cinnamon colored eyes up to meet Takeru's own. That was all the prompting her need to cup her cheek with his hand, stroking the petal soft skin with his thumb. As he slanted closer her eyes fluttered closed, leaning in to the chaste kiss they were sharing.

"Merry Christmas, Hikari." He whispered as the parted.

"Yeah," She breathed, finally opening her bliss-dazed eyes to meet his, only to close them again when Takeru brushed the stray hairs from her face and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Merry Christmas! I hope this story brought a smile to your face. I've had this idea for a while, but I've only just decided to finish it. I'm so glad I got it done, even if I had to restart it last minute when my flash drive decided to kill the file. Haha, anyways, as always constructive criticism is appreciate and encouraged, but more then that I hope this was an enjoyable holiday story.

.:Sayuru:.


End file.
